


What's in a(n alien) name

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith's middle name is Yorak, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06, Texas Kogane name's Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Little Krolia knew; her mate DID name their son Yorak…





	What's in a(n alien) name

**Author's Note:**

> I was writting this yesterday when I realized that this friday they would show the first episode of season 7. So, sorry if it's a little hurried up.

Running a hand through his hair for at least the sixth time in less than two minutes, Akira Kogane glanced at the paper on his hands.

**_CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH_ **

Since Krolia, his fiancé (since for law they couldn’t get married)/mate/love of his life, wasn’t from Earth they couldn’t have gone to a hospital when they discovered that she was pregnant. That´s the reason why their son Keith has been born at their home.

For two weeks, two glorious weeks, they were a family. But then that galra ship had to catch the signal of the Blue Lion, and Krolia has to go back to space and the war to protect them.

Something that never fail to amaze him was that with everything that happened around him even before his birth, Keith resulted to be a really quiet and calm baby, even if Krolia has told him that it was a normal behavior around galra kids, that as they grow older they become more active and start bonding with others cubs ( _‘babies Krolia, human cubs are called babies’_ ) by fighting or pushing each other’s around. Akira hoped, if that was the case with their child, that he could teach Keith other ways to interact with others kids so he wouldn’t end with so many problems making friends in the future.

Being a single parent was hard, knowing that Krolia was out there risking her life and that there was a big chance that she would die any day  and he would never knew definitively didn’t make it easier, but he knew that he has to be strong, if not for them then for their child. 

Which bring him to his current predicament.

“What about Laith? It’s means ‘lion’. Keith Laith Kogane sounds good right?” He asked to the baby lying on a basket at the other side of the table. Like all the other times his son just look at him with a blank expression in his big purple eyes, a shade darker than his mother but with the same intensity.

It may be weird talking to his baby like he could understand him, but Akira has the feeling that Keith was more aware about his surroundings than most babies of his age. Besides, in the end he would be the one who would have to live with whatever name they choose, it was fair that Keith has the last word about the choice.

He already filled the form with his own information, Keith’s first and last name (the two of them were still discussing his middle name) and his date and place of birth. He couldn’t put anything in the space of his mother no matter how much he wanted to, for Earth knowledge Krolia never existed. He didn’t even have any pictures of her around for fear that someone could find them. The only thing that he had of her that he could give Keith one day is her blade.

Well, that and-

Putting down the pen he resisted the urge to slam his head on the table. No, he wasn’t going to do that. There was no way that he would do that to their poor child. Keith already would have a hard life without his mom and with him as his dad; he didn’t need the added weight of an _exotic_ name…

“Keith Yorak Kogane”. He said out loud if only to convince himself of how awful idea would be to name him that.

What he didn’t expect was the laugh coming from the basket.

“Are you serious?” He groaned reaching down to take him in his arms. “Of all the names I told you on any language I could find, of all the names in the universe you have to like _Yorak_?” Hearing that word again Keith went in another fit of giggles that ended turning the annoyed frown in Akira’s face into a fond and tired smile.

“You win, but I reserve the right to embarrass you for that in front of any girl you like”. He told him releasing a sigh to quickly add. “Or boy. Or person, alien, or whoever you like in the future. As long as they make you happy and treated you with the love and respect that you both deserve”. Never was too early to let him know that he would love him no matter who he wanted to be with in the future.

 

* * *

 

If there was something that Keith hated about his dad when he was growing up, it was the middle name he chooses for him.

 _“It was your mom idea. And I suggest you at least sixty other options for your middle name, I even looked for names in other languages, and that’s the one you wanted. So, don’t blame me for your own choices”_. It was his answer every time he complained about it.

Who on their right mind would name their kid ‘Yorak’? And why the hell baby him thought that it was a good idea?

He had to stand assholes making fun of his middle name practically since the moment he put a foot on any school (at least until the teachers were smart enough to stop telling his full name in front of the whole class), and then getting detentions for getting into fights with said assholes.

But now he was in the Galaxy Garrison and after the talk that he had with Shiro the last time he got into a fight he promised to himself that it would be the last time he would fight with someone, he refused to disappoint him again.

Luckily no one in the Garrison knew about his middle name, so at least it was a thing less to worry about. Unfortunately years of standing idiots making fun of his middle name leave him with a sixth sense to feel when someone was making fun of others people’s names and a really short fuse against it, so when turning in a corner he hear a guy harassing another cadet said the phrase ‘what kind of name is that?’ Keith didn’t even though before sending a punch on the asshole’s face.

(Unknown for Keith; that was the first time that Lance saw him as something other than a name in the board, and once he catches sign of his face the back then cargo pilot would never stop looking at him).

 

* * *

 

“Okay, it says ‘I tried to build my own transformer with a microwave when I was twelve’”. Lance read in the card. “First of all: cool. Second: I bet this was Hunk”.

“It was actually Pidge”. Shiro corrected taking the card from Lance. “Matt told me the story when we first met. He applauded the fact that his eyebrows died facing a transformer”.

They were having another team building activity, in which they had to write six things that the rest of the team didn’t knew about them, and then put them in a bowl while the rest tried to guess who wrote which things.

‘till now they learned that Hunk was afraid of dogs when he was a kid, how Lance broke his arm falling from his window when he was seven while he was watching a meteor shower with his big sister (‘I fell for the stars that night. Literally’), a strange tale of Allura (or Coran since both answered at the same time) about a weird chicken-rabbit animal predator and that Shiro was the worst cooker of the world (which also would explain when they get one of his cards why he got so used to had a fire extinguisher at hand on vacations).

“My turn”. Said Shiro taking another card from the bowl. “I have a really weird middle name”. The black paladin read to next turn to look at him in the eyes. “I thought that you said that you would never tell anyone your full name”. He told him surprised.

“That’s not mine!” He yelled catching everyone attention.

“Actually, that’s mine”. Coran explained. “For some unknown reason, the name Hieronymus wasn’t really popular around most of the alteans when I was born”.

“Oh… okay, then I guess it’s your turn-”

“Wait”. Lance interrupted raising a hand. “Aren’t we going to talk about the fact that Keith McMullet over here also has an embarrassing middle name?”

“Not really”. Hunk started only to be interrupted too.

“It’s Texas, I’m right? You have a Texas face. Keith Texas Kogane”.

“What?! Of course not!”

“Then maybe Randalf? Like that lizard from monsters Inc.”. the Blue paladin asked Shiro.

“Don’t look at me, Lance. He never told me his full name”. At that he turned back to the paladin in question.

“Like hell I’m telling you my full name. Besides, it’s not like you had a chance to guess it”. At that a determinate glint appeared on Lance’s eyes.

“Oh, you’re on”.

“We’re screwed”. Hunk groaned.

 

* * *

 

Just as he said Lance started trying to guess his middle name.

“Good morning Acturus!”

“That’s not my name!”

…

Day.

“There you are Ignotus”.

“Not even close”.

…

After day.

“Your middle name’s Copernicus, right?”

“Wrong”.

…

After day.

“Gandalf!”

“Now you’re trying with lord of the rings?”

“But I’m right?”

“Actually…”

“Really?!”

“No”.

“…I hate you. And you look more like a Gollum anyway”.

 

* * *

 

It was like a game for them, a game that Keith refused to admit that he enjoyed. He knew that Lance didn’t have a chance to get his middle name, with it being a galra name (or that was he thought).

 

* * *

 

The game ended when he joined the Blade of Marmora.

 

* * *

 

_“Keith Yorak Kogane”. Akira said out loud._

 

* * *

 

“What if we call him Yorak?” Krolia asked scratching the wolf behind their ears. Sitting on the ground Keith told her with a serene smile.

“I don’t think that I want to share my name”.

 

* * *

 

The night after their fight with Lotor was surprisingly calm. After all the emotions with the fight, the loss of the castle and Shiro´s revival everyone was tired and after dinner most of them left to their respective lions. They decided that they would fly to pick Matt in the morning and after that they would start their journey back to Earth.

Sitting in a rock Keith watched the sky with Laith curled on his side.

“Hello there, Samurai”. Lance said catching his attention. “Can’t you sleep?” Keith hides a fond smile on Laith’s fur, he had missed that.

“I’m not tired yet”. He confessed moving to give him space to sit on. “And that’s not my middle name”. He added as an afterthought. Lance let out a frustrated groan.

“Well, maybe if you could give me a clue about it then I could just call you-”

“Yorak”.

“For your real- What?”

“It’s Yorak”. Keith finally confessed. “My full name is Keith Yorak Kogane. Dad chooses my first name and mom my middle name. Yorak is a galra name, that’s why you couldn’t figure it out”. He turned his head, not wanting to see the laugh in Lance face for this new information.

“Yorak”. The blue, now red paladin repeated with a hum. Confused Keith turned his head back to look at him to the eyes. Lance was smiling, but it was more with fondness that mirth.

“I think it suits you”. At that Keith couldn't help but smile too.

 

* * *

 

“By the way, what’s your wolf name?” And just like that the smile freeze on his face.

Well, that would be an awkward conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I called the Keith's wolf 'Laith' (And also I wanted to make her female but then I noticed that Laith was a male name). But until they tell us their real name I can dream.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
